


5 things Baz didn't think about (and 1 thing he did)

by 1reallyweirdname



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Death, Eyes, Hands, Heart, M/M, Poems, SnowBaz, life - Freeform, lips, neck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1reallyweirdname/pseuds/1reallyweirdname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Died and Baz won't let himself wallow in his misery.</p><p>Sort of a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 things Baz didn't think about (and 1 thing he did)

1\. His Hands.

How they clumsily shake and move about during late late conversations. How they grasp so gently that which he holds dear. How they would stroke my face and hold me close. How he was nearing the end and the smooth skin turned to wrinkles. How I would give anything to hold them again.

 

2\. His Lips

What beautiful designs they traced on my back in a lazy way. What a soft pair of lips that I can't even kiss. What stuttering words were produced by his wit. What bruises they left on every single inch. What foods they would eat every bite was the best,

 

3\. His Eyes 

 

Where was he taught his mesmerizing ways of staring and stealing the bits of my heart. Where did his pupils shine so so bright. Where now are the comforting orbs every night. Where is the blue that I just couldn't hate. And where is the love that can't be replaced

 

4\. His Heart

 

When did he know how to make my heart stop. When did he give it what I want. When were his motives any less than clean. When can I stop this quivering thing?

 

5\. His Neck

 

Why did he have smooth skin so fine. Why could I not resist him as mine. Why did his bruises hide. Why did he love me. I wish I knew why.

 

 

1\. His life

 

In his life he left far to large of an impact. In his life he had been the best hero I ever have known. In his life, I was glad that he was mine. If his life had been longer, i would have sworn myself to him.


End file.
